Alone at last?
by Rawr Muffin Rawr
Summary: Berwald and Tino just want to be alone. Too bad they keep getting inturupted. -SwedenxFinland- !Fluff warning/slight smexy moments!


A/N: Yes! My fist SwedenxFinland story! These two are my favorite couple on Hetalia Axis Powers. Also a note for the story, I used there human names. So enjoy my story. Also I'm sorry if I suck at writing Sweden's 'speech accent' thing, it's hard for me to do, but I tried my best.

* * *

It was the perfect ending to a perfect day. Or so it seemed in Tino's book of perfect days. The weather was still warm and the sky was a beautiful shade of pink and orange. Tino was currently outside sitting down by the clothes line, folding some of Sealand's uniforms. He watched in front of him as Hana-tamago chased random bugs. Sealand had Ravis over and the both of them were playing with there makeshift toy boats in a stream nearby. As for Sweden, he was probably out in the barn chopping some firewood.

Finland finished folding the last sailor suit and stood up, whistling for Hana-tamago to follow him. He walked inside of the small, but cozy, cottage he shared with his beloved Su-san. Finland walked upstairs and placed the basket outside of Sealands bedroom door. He didn't know if he was able to face the mess inside. Once he had gone in there and almost got loss in the massive piles of paper boats and new design plans for his country.

Finland looked at a nearby clock, it was almost seven and he had yet to prepare dinner. He hurried and rushed downstairs to prepare a quick meal for everyone. Finland knew that Sweden liked to eat at the same time everyday, even if he never said it. It was strange how much he knew about Su-san without the man even telling him anything.

Finland retrieved some salmon from the freezer and then some assorted berries and spices from the cabinets. Maybe he could whip up a nice seasoning with the few ingredients he had. Finland had forgotten to go to the market today, but it was no big deal because they had enough food to last them a few more days.

It was an hour or so before dinner was finished. Ravis and Sealand had long returned home from there boat escapade and were helping set up the dinning room. As for Sweden, no one knew were he was. Finland searched around outside, the sky was becoming darker. He had looked in the barn and over in the garden, heck Finland even checked the old shed down by the creek, but there was no sign of Sweden.

Finland's heart was beating fast; _Su-san is alright, _he kept repeating the words over and over in his head as he headed back toward the house_._ _Su-san is strong; he was once overruled by Vikings. _Tino could feel tears run down his cheeks; he couldn't stop himself from thinking about all the negative possibilities. What if Russia had gotten him? Maybe Denmark had come to take him back! All the thoughts were too much for the nation and he collapsed on his knees and prayed. He prayed that Su-san would be safe and sound, waiting for him when he got back to the cottage.

As Finland went to stand up he felt a familiar pair of arms wrap around him. He could have sworn his heart skipped a beat as he turned his head around to see his sweet Su-san standing there. The taller nation had his normal, stern face look on. He said nothing as he hugged the smaller nation tighter and buried his face into the others soft blonde hair. Finland jerked around and hugged the other nation back and buried his face into the others chest.

"What's t'e mat'r m'wife." Sweden had noticed the tears running down the other nations face as he turned around. Finland whipped his tears with the back of his hand as he looked up.

"I was worried when I couldn't find you." Finland smiled softly. "It was silly of me to worry though because I know that you can take care of yourself."

Sweden gave a small smile and softly kissed the top of Finland's head. "I will pr'mis y' Tino, y' never h've to worry about' m' saf'ty." Finland didn't reply in words but instead with action. He pulled the taller nation down and pressed there lips together.

They stood there like that for a few minutes until Finland broke away, a blush coverd his face. "I made supper; it's probably cooled off by now though." Sweden nodded and grabbed Finland's hand as they walked back to the cottage.

Inside the cozy cottage Ravis and Sealand were running around playing some game that America had taught them. It was called 'tag' or something along those lines. Ravis was apparently 'it' and was chasing Sealand around the couch. Hana-tamago was running around with them. When Sealand wasn't paying attention he ran right into the coffee table and fell flat against the hard oak. Ravis gasped and helped the other nation up and asked repeatedly if he was ok. Sealand got up and boldly stated 'I'm a strong nation I can deal with it."'Sweden coughed somewhat and the two looked up at the couple standing in the living room entry way.

"Mama, Papa! You're finally back!" Sealand exclaimed running over to hug his parents. Ravis just stood and waved hello. Finland hugged Sealand and talked to the two young nations while Sweden went into the other room.

"Mama is it alright If I spend the night at Ravi's house tonight?" Finland patted Sealand head and nodded. "As long as you behave yourself" Sealand stood up straight and saluted his mother. "I promise!"

In a blink of an eye the two boys ran upstairs to Sealands room. Finland laughed at how innocent the two boys were. Oh to be young like that again. Back in the kitchen Sweden was warming up some Salmon stew that Finland had prepared earlier. The two sat in the dinning room and ate there stew in silence. When they were finished they retreated back to the living room. Sealand and Ravis returned down stairs with a large suitcas. Sealand went and hugged his parent's goodbye and the two were off.

Sweden and Finland had the whole house to themselves.

Sweden scooted closer to his wife on the couch and casually wrapped his arm around the others waist. Finland melted into the touch and rested his head on the other shoulder. He looked up at Su-san, who looked back at him. Finland stood and grabbed the others hand, dragging the other with him. They traveled up the stairs and into the bedroom they shared.

-------------

Hana-tamago pawed at the, almost, closed door. Loud talking and yells could be heard from within the bed room. It sounded like Tino was in pain, and it was Hana-tamago's job to make sure that her owner was alright. Finally the door pushed open and the little puppy scrabbled her way into the room. The two nations were on the bed. Berwald was on top of Tino of course. A blanket was covering there lower regions, but wasn't much help since it kept sliding down more and more as Berwald moved the two of them back and forth repeatedly .

Hana-tamago jumped up onto the bed, and climbed onto Tino's chest. Tino let out a loud yelp and tried moving away from the object that landed on him. Hana-tamago licked the other to try and calm him down. Berwald growled at the animal, him and Tino were so close there orgasms and the dog just had to ruin it.

Tino giggled as the puppy licked his chest. "Hana-tamago must have gotten worried." Berwald huffed and blew a piece of hair out of his eyes. He should have made sure the door was closed all the way. He leaned over and tried to find the lamp switch to give the room some light. Berwald had his hand over the switch and was about to turn it on when someone stopped him. He looked and saw Tino looking at back at him.

"Don't turn on the light yet, I still want more of you." Sweden blushed as Finland brought him down for another long, passionate kiss. Hana-tamago tilted her head as the two moaned. Sweden broke the kiss and looked at the confused pup. He picked up the puppy and got out of bed to place her outside the room. After making sure the door was closed, all the way this time, he went back to Finland.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Don't worry I'll only be a minute"

Not even two hours after they left Sealand and Ravis came back to the cottage. Sealand had forgotten to bring his sketches of some new boats he made and his favorite sailors cap. Ravis waited outside as Sealand went upstairs to find his missing items. As he was searching around in his room he couldn't help but hear a strange thumping noise and some weird noises.

Sealand searched about the house and found the source of the noises. They were coming from his mama and papa's room. _It wouldn't hurt to take a little peak_. Sealand's eyes went wide like saucers as he opened the door.

Tino was blushing and bucking his hips as Berwald was thrusting on top of him. Finland fisted the sheets below him and yelled in ecstasy as his orgasm hit him. Berwald continued to thrust waiting for his climax to reach him. Like déjà vu, Berwald was about to fill his lover when he was interrupted.

"Papa! Don't hurt Mama!" Berwald and Tino froze and looked over at the small nation standing in the door way with tears in his eyes. Tino scrambled to cover up there naked bodies. Berwald rubbed his forehead and sighed. He was going to get blue ball syndrome. Tino quickly grabbed Berwald's discarded shirt and put it on. He went over and hugged the young nation.

"Peter It's alright, Papa wasn't hurting me." Tino stroked the boy's hair trying to comfort him.

"Then what was he doing? You sounded like you were in pain." Sealand rubbed the tears from his eyes. Finland patted the other boys hair and quickly thought of an alibi. "Well you see Peter, me and papa like to wrestle and papa kept tickling me so I was kind of loud."

Peters mouth formed an 'O' and looked over at his papa. "Then why are you and papa naked?" Tino blushed. "Um…France! Yes, France told us that this was the best way to wrestle. So our clothes won't get wrinkles."

The two talked for a few minutes and Finland asked him why he had come back home. Sealand dragged him out of the room and told him that he needed to find his sketches and sailor hat. Thank goodness Tino knew were they were.

Finally after Sealand and Ravis left for the second time that night, Tino returned back to his beloved. Sweden was lying down on his side, waiting for his lovers return.

"Do y' think he actu'lly believed y'?" Finland blushed and sat back down next to Sweden. "I think so, but now I'm scared him and Ravis will start wrestling naked." Berwald just chuckled softly as he pushed Tino back down onto the bed. "I l've y' m'wife" Finland leand up and kissed Berwald. "I love you too Su-san." The rest of the night the two nations made love, without any interruptions.

It was a perfect day for Berwald.

* * *

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this story. I just had to have Sealand walk in on them, I was waiting forever for someone to right a story about that, because lets face it, it's bound to happen. So I decided to write about it myself. Also 'Blue Ball syndrome' is when a male needs to climax but doesn't, and repeats this for awhile, and well, there balls turn blue kind of. I don't really know if that's all factual but I learned about it on this one medical show I watched. Lmao don't ask what I watch. Well now that I've written a FinlandxSweden I'm totally in the mood to write some RussiaxChina. Hint hint on what my next story will be about!!


End file.
